


Vale's Fate

by HungryGoat



Category: RWBY, The Pirate's Fate (Visual Novel)
Genre: ...I'm trying my best here..., Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, au-ish, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryGoat/pseuds/HungryGoat
Summary: After Mila and her friends achieved world peace, they were sent to another world to save it. While it might take a while, they'll become teachers at Beacon and shape the students the best they can... for pirates anyway.I do not own RWBY (thank god for that) and The Pirate's Fate.You can purchase The Pirate's Fate on Steam: https://store.steampowered.com/app/553480/The_Pirates_Fate/





	1. Awaken.

"Mila! Mila...! Please wake up!" 

"C'mon, Mila! I know you like to sleep, but this is too much!" 

Mila, the captain of The Dread Pirates (not that they cause much dread, hell, they saved the kingdom!), sturred and awoke when her friends gave her a little shove. Her eyes opened, the tiredness still not leaving her mind - her girthy frame was on her chubby toes before she could blink. She yawned in her palm, the peace of her world taking a toll on her sleep. She didn't exactly gain weight from laziness - no - she checked her pocket, finding the coin that had given her the empathy she shares with others. The weight was just from both transformations...

Not that she minded. 

"What's wrong, what's going- wait... why are we in a forest?" the mammal asked her friends, Morganna and Leeko. Leeko gave a worried shrug, adjusting the glasses riding down his snout. The massive wolfman checked his bags, maybe for the fourth time that day, worry riddled in his bulging muscles. 

"Mila, we awoke in this awful forest with no explanation. It simply is dreadful out here..." Mila's lovely wife wasn't as worried as Leeko, but there was a definite concern found on her chubby cheeks. Princess Morganna adjusted her umbrella, then fixing the ring on her index finger. 

"It feels so negative here like we're going to be attacked at any minute..." Leeko said, having a shudder take over him. 

"But there shouldn't be this much negativity here, right? We created world peace, so what's with this feeling?" Mila pondered. Morganna walked over to Mila, taking her hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Mila smiled, confident that she and her crew will figure something out.

"Mila... I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think we're in the kingdom anymore..." 

"Why's that? Did we end up in another adventure?" Mila asked, her smile growing a little larger. Leeko nodded, now rubbing the back of his neck in worry. He knew that look... it was only time he was terrified of Mila... the prospect of another life-threatening adventure. 

"We can save more people!" Morganna could've sworn Mila's smile was the size of a planet, the immense joy of helping someone was spreading throughout the air. The red eyes that had been watching their every move had vanished, now only the dark of the forest was watching them. The obese fox princess couldn't explain it, but this had been one of the many reasons why she and her former self had been attracted to her. There was something so special about seeing a smile that could clear the sky.

Mila pulled out her guitar, [a strum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMoE5D7Ej9A) leaking out that chased out the worry they all shared. They all began the sing the lyrics they all loved dearly, Leeko pulling out his harmonica to go along. They walked in the straight direction, not even caring about the forest and its exit. They simply enjoyed the company of each other, knowing that nothing could ruin the moment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozpin, the professor of Beacon Academy, couldn't fathom what he was seeing. There are animal people walking in Emerald Forest filled with Grimm, just smiling as they played their music. They weren't Faunus, no... they had full animal features... one of them has the size to rival a small Grimm. How could a species like them exist? Did they come from outside the Kingdoms protection? Are they a different Faunus species? 

He had so many questions that needed to be answered, so he decided that he'd like to meet them himself. Who knows? Maybe they can be useful to him, like Summer Rose. Before he could blink, he was in a Bullethead going towards the Emerald forest. When the pilot asked what he was doing, he told him that there were people trapped in the Emerald Forest. He seemed to get the memo, now focusing on his piloting skills. 

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, the sounds of the engine clouding his ears. Y'know? For someone as old as him, you'd think he'd give up at this point. He's leading people to a cause he doesn't have the solution to, death hanging over him at all times. What are these creatures going to do? Join death's grip because they followed him? 

No, he shouldn't be having these thoughts. He can stop this madness for power and stop her at all costs. Maybe he's foolish, but a man can dream for something better. The gods know, yet they never answer... they did kind of cause this, to begin with... 

"Sir, we've found some weird animals." the pilot looked below in confusion, Ozipn chuckled to himself.

"This is my stop, pilot. You've been a great help."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mila? What even is that?" Leeko's eyes were bulging, staring at the flying device that's similar to a blimp. Mila shrugged, waving her hands to get their attention. The BulletHead slowly landed, kicking up grass and dirt from the forest plain. The pirates covered their eyes, their body's close to tumbling. 

"Why does that machine have so much force?!" Morganna shouted over the massive winds. Mila couldn't answer... their kingdom never had anything as advanced as this. They truly weren't in their Kingdom anymore.

The endless pressure had ended, the door opening. There was a man in formal green clothes, his hair matching snow. He took a sip out of his coffee, adjusting his glasses while doing so. Mila remembered reading a tale of a civilization full of hairless monkeys called humans, the man in front of her resembling them perfectly. Does this mean the tale is true? Are there really humans out there?

"Greetings, I'm the headmaster of a hunter training school. My name is Ozpin." Ozpin smiled, the three pirates not knowing how to feel about the man before them. 

"My name is Mila. This is my wife, Morganna-" Mila gestured to Morganna, who in turn made a polite bow. "And this my best friend, Leeko." Leeko, being put on the spot, waved sheepishly. 

"I'm glad we held introductions, but what are you doing on my school's property?" Ozpin didn't want to sound rude, he only wanted some answers. Mila's brows shot upwards, her smile fading a bit.

"We were on your property? Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude. We all woke up in your forest... we honestly have no idea how we got here..."

Ozpin hummed, now taking a final sip out of his mug. "There's no harm, I assure you. I just wanted answers."

"That's good, I didn't want to cause any trouble. Where are we anyway, Ozpin?" Mila asked, now gazing at the broken moon. That definitely isn't right... their moon isn't damaged, right? This is causing a massive headache.

"You are in the City of Vale, Mila. Say, what kingdom are you three from?" 

"Vale? I've never heard of that place before... Ozpin, do you have a world map on you?" Leeko worry levels were rising, Ozpin pulling out a paper and handing it to the massive wolfman. Leeko tried to keep his composure, the kingdom or anywhere else he knew being non-existent on the map. Their world isn't called Remnant either... what _in _the hell is going on?__

____

"This can't be right. Our kingdom is not on here... Mila, Morganna, look at this." Mila and Morganna were already behind him, Ozpin raising a brow at the group. Mila stared the map, beyond confused and Morganna became even whiter than she usually is. Mila looked away, her finger on her chin. This might sound assinine, but it was the only thing she could think of.

____

"I don't think we're in our world anymore," Mila spoke, her eyes looking at the ground. Morganna dramatically gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Leeko's eyes nearly fell out of his head. Mila pointed to the moon, "I don't think our moon is damaged too, the last time I checked." Mila finished, her arm dropping to her side.

____

"A different world? Have the gods sent you to help us?" Ozpin questioned, adjusting his glasses for the thirtieth time that day, "I've heard a tale that a group of heroes will save humanity and bring peace from years ago. I never could've guessed today could be that day." Ozpin spoke aloud, the group turning their attention to him. 

____

"Do you really think someone had sent us here, my Dear?" Morganna hand had reached its way to Mila's, the former's eyes staring into Morganna's. "I don't know, but there has to be a reason. We could save more lives, Morganna - end this world's suffering." 

____

The two began to hug in silence, Leeko joining in not long after.

____


	2. Captains Sometimes Need Empathy.

"I know this seems sudden, Ozpin, but we would like to be teachers at your school." The Dread Pirates all gave a determined glance at Ozpin, the said man now smiling a bit. The three heroes are currently sitting in Ozpin's office, the ride to Beacon being fairly uneventful. They had gotten a small tour of the school from Ozpin, the technology and buildings here surpassing their own by a longshot. Ozpin's assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, was dumbfounded by them initially. She deemed them to be untrustworthy, but they kind of expected that.

"Ozpin, don't you think this is too much?" Glynda questioned, Ozpin's slight smile not fading. 

"No, Glynda. I can tell we can trust them, their spirits surpassing most hunters." Glynda was still not satisfied but did not bother to voice her opinion, now continuing to stare holes into them - more specifically, Mila. The cat woman was too much like Summer Rose, her features probably being the only difference. Yet, there was something in those eyes.

grief.

Glynda didn't bother to pry, her staring contest with Mila's face still continuing. 

"Wait, you're really letting us in here?" Leeko asked, confusion written all over his face. Ozpin poured himself another cup of coffee, now taking a sip. "Indeed. We're going to need help with these first years, I can tell." 

"When is school starting for the children, anyway?" Morganna had managed to get herself some tea, now pouring some for her crewmates. Mila graciously took the small cup, enjoying the heat traveling down her body. Leeko did the same, his big fingers having slight trouble holding the cup. Morganna offered Ozpin some tea, but he politely declined.

"In a few months, Morganna. You will have enough time to figure out your lessons for the year. Don't worry, all teachers have their own rooms." 

"Great! I can't thank you enough, Ozpin. You won't regret this!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mila had the whole room to herself, Morganna and Leeko had gone shopping. Ozpin had gotten them a place with two bedrooms, which was much appreciated. Mila went to her sleeping courters, taking off the many robes she wore. She placed her trusty hat on a bedroom desk, smiling as she reached a mirror. Her torso was only covered by a shirt that barely reached over her stomach, her shorts being fairly snug. Man... her coin really did a number on her, didn't it?

Eh, not that it really matters. It's really useful in the winter time.

Mila went out in the living room, putting out her guitar. Maybe it was a little weird to play without her friends, but she'll manage. Should she sing something a little somber? Eh, nothing wrong with spilling out some lost feelings.

She [started](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0WFJl6wVfg), her guitar being taken over by blue energy. While her voice started weak, maybe desperate sounding, things began to pick up. Her voice now straining, remembering reptile tears and a bat kiss. She never got to say goodbye to either of them, tears of her own coming out. Her voice was raised, her eyes leaking the pain and suffering from her last journey. Her body trembled, her song finishing the last few strums of her guitar. 

"Dammit, I overdid it again." Mila got up, now grabbing some tissues and wiping her eyes. She splashed her face with water, now taking off her non-effective clothes. She stepped into their shower, the sound of the water droplets filling the bathroom. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morganna had opened their door, expecting her wife's smiling face to greet her. Instead, she got nothing. "Mila, dear? Leeko's getting us some food if you're asking." Morganna didn't get a response. Deeply concerned, she searched before finding Mila watching the strange device in their living room. Mila's eyes were puffy, her features were unusually sad. 

"Dear? What happened?" Mila finally registered her wife being in the room, her eyes misty. Morganna sat down on the couch beside Mila, her hand holding hers. "Did it happen again?" 

"Yeah, I overdid it. I'm sorry..." Mila's frown deepened, mentally punching herself. Shouldn't she be a leader? A guide? She shouldn't have to burden her issues on her crew, even if they share it. She's supposed to be smiling, stomping forward for adventure. So why is she so sad? 

"You don't have to apologize for something you couldn't prevent, Mila. We can't always be happy, honey, but you can't harbor your feelings." Morganna hugged Mila, their eyes getting misty. Mila hugged back even harder, her tears on the verge of exploding.

"But how can I be a leader if I can't even save my friends?" Mila croaked, her wife gripping her even harder. 

"Don't say that. You've always been my beloved and my captain, without you I would've never existed." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leeko didn't say a word when he came back, Mila and Morganna sleeping together on the couch. He placed their food on the kitchen table, opening his meal and sitting on the couch next to the pair. Mila was the first to stir, smelling the food coming from the kitchen. She gently left Morganna's embrace, now turning to Leeko.

"What did you get, Leeko?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly drained. 

"Something called 'Burritos'. It tastes pretty good, with the spices and meats." Leeko told her in between bites, Mila only nodding as she grabbed her own. She thanked him for picking them up, now eating the weird doughy meat wrap. Her eyes exploded open, now devouring the flavorful concoction of meats. Leeko chuckled, finishing his own Burrito. 

"This is so good, Leeko! I have to get some more!" Mila's long day was finally getting better, still devouring the poor Burrito.

"You're still hungry? That thing is the size of a cub." 

"I'm always hungry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter...


	3. Dinner & Tea

Months have passed, the first days of school arriving sooner than later. The Dread Pirates wouldn't be teaching any classes for the first two, but that didn't mean anything for them. Mila, dressed in a simple t-shirt and overalls, was baking some cookies with Morganna. They would be making a huge batch for the students in the main hall, then some for their neighbors tomorrow. Apparently, their neighbors would be a group of students... Leeko was very unsure about the whole thing...

"Darling? Can you pass the baking powder?" 

"On it!" Mila passed the baking powder, Morganna applying it to their recipe. After a pie incident with Morganna, the couple started baking together. Morganna adjusted her loose blouse (not currently wearing her formal dress), now adding some homemade chocolate chips to the massive amount of batter. They continued baking, the cookies piling more and more. 

The lovers beamed at each other, two massive plates of cookies in each hand. The tables were getting set up in the hall the students were residing, the pair finally finding the said hall. They put the cookies on the table - a little sign saying, 'Take one, please!' accompanying the four plates of cookies. 

"Do you think we overdid it with the cookies, babe?" the two now holding hands, gazing over their hard work. The cookies were steaming hot, the smell of melted chocolate going into their noses. 

"Not at all. Who knows how hungry these children are?" 

"Yeah, fair point." 

The two went back to their room, the mess from the baking still on the kitchen counter. Morganna wrapped the remaining cookie batter, Mila scrubbing the mess from their session. Mila put away all ingredients, their cabinet being filled with snacks and cooking supplies. Mila grabbed stuff for their dinner, grabbing stuff for homemade spaghetti & meatballs. 

"Who's ready for Mama Mila's spaghetti?" Mila asked, putting on a funny voice. Morganna ignored her, Leeko was heard sighing from the living room (he's been reading a book for the past 2 hours...). Mila, despite the less than positive response, had a pep in her step. She rolled out pasta dough, pulling out the pasta maker from one of their cabinets. What objects didn't Ozpin cram in their room?

Morganna pounded and seasoned ground beef, Mila letting the strands of pasta form as she used the pasta maker. "Morganna? I feel like we'd be pretty good Lunch Ladies." 

Morganna chuckled, now forming the many meatballs the three would be having. "Possibly. I think we have enough on our plates, considering we're professors." 

Mila couldn't argue with that. The many nights she'd spent on lesson plans were far too plentiful. She put the pasta noodles into a boiling pot, a simmer now taking over the pot. Morganna started cooking the meatballs, the pair occasionally swapping things to cook. This process was repeated until everything was done. 

Leeko came in the kitchen, a waft of various spells overcame him. Mila had gotten everyone's plates ready, now helping Morganna and Leeko to their respective spots at the kitchen table. They sat in silence comfort, Leeko occasionally making a compliment to their cooking.

In times like these, simple is better.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby Rose stood at her team's door, the ache from the initial exam still lingering. Still, the excitement of leading a team and killing grim made this all so good. Maybe her teammate, Weiss, wasn't fond of her... she's still going to lead her team to victory! Yang had wrapped an arm around her, smiling all the way. Although this made her feel a bit queasy because of all the cookies she ate after the test. 

"I still can't believe my little sister is going to be our leader!" the blonde gave Ruby sisterly noogie, the former protesting in her grip. 

"I can't believe it either, I m-" Ruby suddenly paused, [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNXybY2DtwM) coming from their left. Yang had caught on to this as well, being entranced with the unnormal music. The guitar ripped, the bass coming in from behind - the drums supporting the foundation. The chorus was soft, then boomed into a cry for home. 

"What is that song?" Yang spoke aloud, Ruby not even responding. She wanted to knock, but she wanted to listen to the end of the song. The two sat in silence, the amazement rushing over like a tidal wave.

"I can't believe that dolt!" loud stomping of high-heels had come closer to the sisters, yet they did not escape the music's grip. Weiss Schnee had appeared, about her wits on the verge of exploding. "You can't just leave Blake and me! W-" she stopped, music finding another victim to hold. Blake had also shown up, not even saying a word before becoming mildly interested in the song.

The collaboration between instruments had slowly died down, the song coming to an end. Ruby let out a sigh of disappointment, yet the mystery of who was behind this door is now in front of them. It was a team, most likely... right? Better find out now before it turns her brain to mush.

Before Weiss could tear into her, Ruby lightly knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard from inside, footsteps approaching slowly - the knob turning. The door came open, revealing a feline lady with floral robes and matching beret. She beamed at the new visitors, Blake being taken back from her appearance. Weiss was weirded out, but she still kept her composure. 

"Hey! You're all students, right?" She asked Ruby, the former nodding her head a bit. The woman held out her hand, Ruby returning the favor. "My friends and I are teachers here, name's Mila!" 

Teachers? What kind of teachers play music during the day and wear merchant clothes? Apparently, Mila does... 

"I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY! This is my sister, Yang - and those are my friends Weiss and Blake!" Mila's smile never vanished, ignoring the protests from Weiss in the back. 

"It's great to know you're so enthusiastic, Ruby! You're all free to come in if you'd like." Ruby thanked her, Yang and Blake not far behind. Weiss debated with herself, deciding that joining the idiot would be the best solution right now. Mila let them through first, calling out to her friends that they have quests. The place was roomy, a full kitchen and two bedrooms being spotted by the four girls. The living room held a fox woman, drinking some tea. Before she even said a word, she pulled out an assortment of more teacups. 

"Tea?" the woman didn't even seem fazed by the newfound company, team RWBY taking her offering. Ruby isn't a huge fan of tea, but she'll drink it occasionally with Yang. Mila had also taken a cup, thanking the woman before sitting down. The woman took a sip, clearing her throat getting the girls' collective attention.

"Hello, children. My name is Morganna, I'd like to know a little about yourselves." Morganna spoke - Weiss, noticing the proper drinking etiquette and formal tone she used. 

Before Ruby could speak up, Blake cut her off, "How about you tell us about yourself first?"

Morganna hummed, taking another sip. "I suppose that's fine. I'm a pirate, just like my beloved Mila here-" Mila chuckled before moving closer to her, "Mila and I are married together, almost a year at this point. I enjoy tea, travel, writing, and being with others." 

Yang raised an eyebrow at the mention of a pirate. To what extent? And why did Ozpin hire pirates?

"Pirate? Do tell." Weiss questioned, a new figure appears in the living room. The massive wolfman examined the students before finding a seat, not taking any tea. 

"Don't worry! We didn't kill or hurt anyone, we just stopped those who desired violence." Mila spoke up, eyes turning to her. Ruby was awestruck, these teachers stopped crime!? That's the coolest thing ever! Probably!

"Yeah, that sounds about right. My name's Leeko, by the way." Leeko sloppily introduced himself, Yang staring at his bulging muscles. Leeko caught on to this, tugging his scarf uncomfortably. 

Ruby was now smiling from ear to ear. This is going to be the best year ever!


	4. Class

So much for the best year ever...

Ruby Rose sat in Professor Oobleck's classroom, her ear ready to fall off from his (never-ending) rambles. Yang wasn't fairing any better, her head flat on her desk - probably dead asleep. Weiss is somehow getting all of these notes, despite Blake's lost expression... 

Is prepping the heroes of the future all about learning about what happened that one time in Mistral? Ruby can understand the importance behind wars, learning from their mistakes... but who cares about a small statue getting burnt down a hundred decades ago? Ruby gave up trying to listen, instead, she's glancing over her first-year schedule. 

There's Combat Training, sounds intense.

Grimm Studies, possibly informative.

Lunch, fairly obvious.

Guidance?

Ruby searched for the teacher for that class, stumbling upon an odd sight. Mila, Morganna, and Leeko were listed - teachers that are not only her friends but her teachers, as well. That's not a bad deal, in her opinion... but what specific guidance? Combat? General advice? WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUESTIONS?!

Gah! This whole thing is frustrating!

Before she could mentally rant any further, the bell went off. Yang woke up, jumping right out her seat and grabbing her stuff. Ruby would've said something, but that's usual Yang shenanigans. She gestured to her friends to follow her to her next class, Guidance. Teams share the same schedule, so they tend to travel in their respective groups. 

Ruby found Blake walking next to her, eyes entranced in a book as she walked. It might be rude to interrupt her teammate, but she wants to know her a little better. They've only known each other for two days, so a little communication would be nice. "Hey, Blake? What'cha reading?" 

"Nothing that would interest you." Blake sounded bored, flat even. Ruby raised a brow, her smile replaced by a thin line.

"Listen, I know I look like the type that only enjoys a picture book... but telling me your interests would help me out, even if we don't share them." Her smiled returned, Blake now finally looking up from her book. 

"You don't want to know me. I'm no one in particular." Blake still held the bland tone, yet something about her words seemed off. She's avoiding her, that much is obvious.

"The only thing that's particular is that you're my teammate! I'd have to be an idiot leader if I ignored my crew!" Blake could've sworn her leader was shooting beams from her smile. She can't let them know her... she'll get them involved with him. But how long can she hold her secret? Her leader is nosey, that could be a problem.

Nobody saw, but Blake's black bow twitched as she reached her next class - her carefree leader in tow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Blake walked to her seat, the teachers were chatting amongst themselves. Mila was tuning a guitar, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her stupid bow was blocking out everything she could hear, so she just pulled out a notebook. She didn't know what she could possibly write down for this class, but being prepared is still a good thing.

Ruby sat down next to her, practically vibrating from anticipation. Honestly, she never had that much energy - even as a child. Her energy only flared when she was at those Faunus protests, but that was years ago.

It's not important anymore.

When the rest of her classmates came in, the class began to start. Mila stood, Morganna and Leeko beside her. She held a giant smile, strumming her guitar to get everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone! How are we feeling?" her voice was chipper, not unlike Blake's first encounter with the cat woman. 

She got some pumped answers, some not so much - not that it mattered. "So, welcome to Guidance. We're here to prepare you for your future hunting careers-" Mila spoke, Morganna stepping in to continue her thoughts.

"Our class is going to consist of personal help and combat, so giving us honest answers would be appreciated. We're trying to help you, not harm you." Morganna gave the metaphorical torch to Leeko, him straightening out his coat/scarf.

"We work on a cycle. Today will be guidance, while tomorrow will be combat training. This applies for every week, so try to get into the routine of doing this. We'll discuss more details about combat when we get to it, but if anyone has any questions - you're more than welcome to share." Leeko finished, taking a slight breath as he adjusted his pink glasses.

Class discussions and combat? Strange combo, but Blake's not one to openly judge (that's Weiss's job). No one seemed to have a question, so Mila continued. "So to start off, I have a question for y' all. Why did you choose to become a hunter?" 

Simple question, yet it seemed like a pretty heavy starting choice.

Why did she want to become a hunter? She could say to stop criminal organizations, but that wouldn't be right... Truth is; she just wanted to run away, like the coward she is. She ran away from The White Fang, Adam, her parents... everyone that she tried to love so dearly. 

Ruby had raised her hand, her eyes full of a conviction Blake had yet to see on the girl. The once awkward girl is now replaced by a fire of determination - her voice being frim as she spoke, "I want to make people feel safe. I want to protect those who can't save themselves - because if I can't, then who will?" 

Blake wondered what happened to the weapon geek, the flames dying slowly as a smile soon replaced her stony expression. Mila beamed at this answer, others now raising their hands to share their experiences.

But the bookworm never budged.


	5. Help Me

[Weiss stood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur2zgMokStg), her eyes focused on her opponent. When the teachers mentioned combat practice, she never imagined going against them. Morganna took no stance, her eyes trained with hers. Leeko stood near the battle area, sweat dropping from the heated match this was going to transpire. "Is everyone ready?" He called.

Both ladies sent their affirmatives, Leeko soon calling for the match to begin. Weiss wasted no time, soon summoning ice shards behind Morganna. The fox princess gracefully dodged the one below her, now pulling out a pistol to shoot the ones behind her. Weiss cursed internally, only rushing forward with Myrtenaster. Morganna calmly chuckled, vines emerging from her arms to halt the heiress in place. Morganna tried grabbing her from above, Weiss barely managing to duck under the vines.

Weiss soon summoned a darkened Glyph while trying to avoid Morganna's whipping vines. 

"You cannot avoid me forever, dear." Morganna almost sounded disappointed, bored even. Weiss ground her teeth together, her Glyph being almost ready.

"I'd rather not be whipped." Her voice was clearly annoyed, yet her teacher paid no mind to it. There was a twinkle in the fox woman's eyes. She's fooling with her, that much is obvious. 

The Glyph was ready, Weiss now jumping on it. Mid-air she switched her current dust to red dust. Weiss aimed down, hurling burning dust on the fox - burning any vines that tried to grab her. Morganna laughed, fully excited now, grabbing her pistol and firing at the dust. She created mini explosions, causing Weiss to be blinded in mid-air.

Weiss fell, yelling before something came in contact with her face. Morganna drove her fist into Weiss, launching her to the other side of the arena. The heiress groaned, rubbing her cheek with her cold hands. 

"Do you have any more ideas, Weiss?" Morganna still had the twinkle in her eyes, waiting for any more attacks. Weiss shot an ice wall near her, quickly running up and slicing the wall into bits. Using a small Glyph, she threw the chunks at her teacher. Morganna shared another good-natured laugh, dodging many pieces before grabbing some with her vines. She threw some at Weiss, easily hitting Weiss with the pieces.

Weiss was thrown back again, her Aura now fully exhausted. She tried to stand up, but she fell on her face. Leeko soon called off the match, deeming Weiss to be unable to battle. Morganna approached her, pulling her up from the cold arena floor and hugging her.

"You did great today, dear. You truly kept me on my toes." Morganna soon let go, now guiding her out the arena. 

"Honey? It's your turn now!" Morganna called out to Mila, who had been watching the entire match in excitement. Mila said something, but Weiss's mind was too blank to really process it. Was she that easy to beat...? Every option she came up with was quickly diminished. Morganna was in her head the entire time without her even realizing it.

Weiss soon found her way to her seat, Ruby looking at her in concern.

"You okay, Weiss?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss lightly smacked that hand away, her anger flaring. "I'm fine, you dolt." Her tone left no room for argument.

"I was just worried, jeez." Ruby's expression became neutral, now watching a match between Mila and Jaune Arc.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss was packing up her things, her expression blank as ever. Her body was still sore, but she could survive the rest of the day. Her team was somewhat far ahead of her, causing her to grumble. Placing her supplies in her purse, she started walking before having someone call out to her. 

"Weiss, dear? A moment in my office, please?" Morganna called, no expression of anger plastered on her face. 

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows pointing down.

"Nothing of the sort, I assure you. I just want to talk to you." Morganna had approached her, taking her hand by surprise. Weiss really wanted to pull her hand away, yet the touch felt so comfortable. It reminds her of when her mother used to guide her, smiling happily. 

No. Enough of that memory.

Weiss cursed internally again for feeling so weak. She hadn't noticed that Morganna had taken her to an office. It was fairly barren, containing a few photos. One was a photo of a lizard woman, her body resembling that of a goddess - or something like that...

Morganna gestured for her to take a seat, pulling out a tea set. It almost like she always has a tea set on her, which is strange. Although, she can never refuse tea. Something about the calming process of making tea had always eased her pain, if for only a moment. No matter how long that pain was avoided, it would always come back.

"Tea?" Morganna poured some into a cup, not unlike the day she met her. 

"Of course. Thank you." Weiss graciously took the cup in her shaky hands, her fingers properly folding around the handle. She took a small sip, the earthy drink dancing around her mouth. She placed it down, Morganna reflecting the action.

"Now, Weiss. I have grown an interest in you, mainly from the comments I've heard about you." 

"Good things, I assure you." Weiss sounded hopeful in her voice, already knowing the answer.

Morganna chuckled lightly, although not in a rude way. Morganna took another sip of her tea, clear delight in her face. She soon placed it down, her face growing slightly serious - "Weiss, what is troubling you?"

No. No. No.

This isn't happening.

Weiss grew whiter than usual, Morganna picking it up instantly. "There's no need to be afraid, Weiss. We are only trying to help you."

Weiss tried not to crush the teacup between her fingers, her heart rate picking up instantly. 

"How can I trust you?" Weiss noticed how hollow her own voice sounded, almost like a plea. 

"Everything said in this room will only be shared between Mila and Leeko. No one else, not even Ozpin." Morganna was serious, her eyes showing a gaze, not even her Father could muster - family. Her heart rate managed to slow down, her knuckles no longer pale. Weiss audibly sighed, finally putting her stressed teacup down.

"You promise?"

"I promise with all my heart, dear." 

Weiss could no longer share her gaze, now looking at her knees absentmindedly. Where does she start? There's a lot in her life to go over.

"I had an okay childhood, at first. My mother was caring and I loved my sister to bits, I still do, but my father..." Weiss coughed, now taking a quick sip of her tea.

"He only married my mother to have my grandfather's company. He doesn't love her, nor me... My mother is an alcoholic now because of him." Her breath hitched, eyes slightly moist. She shouldn't be crying like a baby...

"Your father emotionally destroyed your family, so you had to rely on your sister?" 

Weiss slightly nodded, remembering all of the nights she hid in her sister's room. The arguing wouldn't stop, couldn't stop.

"My father and mother would always get into heated arguments whenever she wasn't hung over. Every time I tried to step in, my father would slap me..." She unknowingly rubbed her cheeks, Morganna now holding her hand as she trembled. Morganna would rub any tears that would pass down her face.

"He did so much, expected so much. Everything had to be pitch-perfect, nothing else would be a failure." Weiss choked on those words, Morganna getting up from her seat and embracing her. Weiss looked up, Morganna saying encouraging words as she cried.

"I never want to go back there, not even for my mother. I only act angry because I don't want anyone knowing my troubles, I just want to prove myself." Weiss was now full on sobbing now, Morganna still hugging her close. There was a certain motherly warmth that she shared, it reminded her of older times.

"You don't have to ever go back there, Weiss. I'll make sure of it." Morganna sounded confident, more so than she ever had before.

"You... Y-you, promise?" 

"I promise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss wasn't sure what she was doing, now sitting alone in her dorm room. She listened to the panter of her neighbors/teachers, her eyes closed. She was dressed in her gown, the nighttime coming closer with each passing minute. Blake and Yang were off doing nothing of her interest, yet she had no idea where Ruby was.

Of course, she was soon answered by her coming into the door. Ruby had sleepwear on as well, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby was still smiling, now sitting on her bed. She was eating a massive cookie, which wasn't that surprising for her to do.

Weiss didn't even return a gesture or insult her, her mind still fiddled from earlier. Ruby was automatically worried, her attention finally removed from her cookie. "You okay, Weiss?"

...

No, she wasn't.

"I'm sorry." Weiss was quiet, her eyes cast down on the floor.

"Sorry? For what?" Ruby seemed genuinely confused, which only made Weiss feel worse.

"For insulting you... when we first met, the forest, in school... I insult you all the time! Why do you put with it?!" Weiss hadn't even realized she was yelling, but Ruby didn't flinch at it.

"Because... you're my friend."


End file.
